


Team Together

by kyrdwyn



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unconventional team bonding.  Post 1x03 "A Fool's Hour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my first fic in the Power Rangers fandom. (Well, first posted, let's not discuss the currently in progress monster MMPR based fic...)

After the fight that morning and their work that afternoon and evening, they all went back to the lab. Chase had left with his skateboard, but Riley and Tyler and Shelby were still in the lab. They looked tired. Koda frowned. He went to his cave, pulled out the biggest furs he had and put them on the ground. 

Back in the lab, he found the others still standing, not talking. Koda put a hand on Shelby's shoulder, the other on Riley's. He looked at Tyler as he tugged on the others. "Come," he said quietly. "Sleep."

Shelby frowned at him, but didn't resist. Riley came with him too. Tyler followed. "Koda?" he asked as they entered his cave and saw the new furs on the ground.

"Sleep," Koda said, gently pushing Riley and Shelby toward the furs. "Tired. Need sleep. Together." He blew at his hair, trying to put into words what he wanted.

Riley sat down on the furs and removed his shoes. Shelby and Tyler looked at him. Riley shrugged. "We're all tired, we need sleep, and if Koda doesn't want to be alone, well, we are stronger together," he said with a smile, winking at Koda as he used the man's words from earlier.

"Yes," Koda said, nodding. He knelt on the furs next to Riley. "Stronger together." The Power was pulling them together. He looked at Tyler and Shelby.

Shelby finally removed her shoes and sat down on Koda's free side. "Warm furs versus cold apartment. Team versus nothing? I pick team," she said with a smile, leaning against Koda. He put an arm around her, already feeling better with Team on either side. It had been too long without Team.

"Yeah, you're right," Tyler said, kneeling down to take off his shoes before joining them on Shelby's other side. "Team."

They shifted, laying down, cuddling together under the furs, Koda holding onto Riley, Shelby with her head on Koda's shoulder, Tyler with an arm loosely around Shelby's middle, his hand on Koda, head pillowed on his other arm. It was warm, and good, and Team.

It was what he had needed.

It got better, a few hours later, when he opened his eyes to see Chase standing there. "Room for one more, mate?" he asked.

Koda nodded, not wanting to disturb the others. Chase carefully slid in behind Riley, setting one arm over him so Chase's hand rested on Koda. He grinned at Koda. "Team," he said softly, before resting his head on his other arm. 

Koda grinned back. "Team," he said, quickly falling back to sleep.

Keeper smiled when he appeared in the cave, seeing the five rangers cuddled together. He gestured and another fur appeared over them, settling softly over the five. "Team together, as it should be," he whispered, disappearing to let them sleep.


End file.
